Not as planned
by SLRisme
Summary: Ino couldn't be even more happy about 'hangingout' with Chouji but, when she sees someone crying out for help that they don't want, Ino will have to make Chouji wait a bit longer.


888888888

Me, again!

Did you guys see that new movie, 'Chipmunks'? If you didn't, you gotta go see it! I was actually surprised that it was pretty cool, I thought it would like, screw up the cartoon or something!

No, I am not that old, I am actually under 20 and still under 15 so, yeah.

I have to say, and I know a few people will be upset about reading this but… I'm going to stop my stories, sense everyone hates them and I'm a horrible typer….

JOKING!!!!

Actually, I was going to say that life has been great! I have a new boyfriend, I'm going to his house on Christmas Eve and I'm not sick anymore, yes! I know, there are people out there who want me sick and what not, you bastards, so yeah.

MANY THANKS… To Chouji-kun, great story by the way, Haskins and a few others out there! I'm still a bit confused about someone who gave my story a favorite then, alerting it but, thanks anyway, I guess. And THANK YOU, Falling Ame, for giving a favorite on my Predator, serious, you don't know how much I love you guys.

You will be reading about a person called 'Sayra' in here, don't worry, she's just a girl I made up, no big deal! And yes, I kinda killed her, yeah…

I'm boring you guys with my talking and not enough story so… Let the cameras roll!

888888888

The scarlet dress went across the grass, the ice blue eyes looking towards the mountains, when the Sun was slowly setting behind a mountain, a pale smile forming on her face at this beautiful sight. Of course though, Ino was a much more beautiful sight, a sight that most people could not turn away from.

The scarlet dress was tight against her frail body, her blonde hair that was usually tied up, hung across her shoulders like golden water, pouring from a waterfall. Her shoes were white, high heels that tied around her the bottom of her leg, as her dress only had one sleeve, going across her whole body that held the dress.

Her pale shoulder seemed to glow in the remaining light from the Sun, her dress also shinning from the glitter-like that was made on the dress, as the dress shinned as though it was the blood red Moon that was coming out for the first time. Her nails were also done, on both of her hands her middle finger and thumb were a scarlet color like the dress, as the rest of the other nails were white.

"I did this all for Chouji, he better be happy…"

Mumbling this in a smarmy way, her left hand brushed her hair, showing her left ice blue eye, for her hand to only go back down and her hair too only cover it again. She was snapping her right hand, she was bored, with out any attention or anything like that, she felt like no one really wanted her.

She didn't mean to be a bitch, or what pained her to say… A pig… She just couldn't help it at times but be one. And it doesn't matter what forehead girl said, Ino was turning nicer and the pink-haired girl was only mad that she was starting to make friends with everyone, even a bit of one to Shino.

Her heels went across the grass, no, she wasn't on the dirt path, she was on the grass in a forest, she came here before she would go on their date. '_It's not a date… Just hanging out is all, not a date…_' Ino thought, a firm look on her face as there was no way to hide the blush across her pale cheeks, knowing full well it was more then a 'hang-out' thing for them.

Her thoughts were broken by a soft cry, her body stopping as she turned her head around from the now faded Sun, looking towards a tree with a male in it. His green clothing held the last bits of the Sunlight before it finally did fade away, his back turned from the whole world it seemed, as his head was bent down. Ino noticed that tan weights were on the ground, the same weights that went around his legs and wrists when he ran; she already knew who it was.

"Lee…?"

Even if her whisper was faint, it seemed to go with the wind as the wind sent it too his ears, as he turned his head, letting go of the bark of tree held was holding. With this action, his tan body slid down the side of the branch then, his whole body fell to the ground, Ino watched in shock as she notice he didn't even try to cover-up his face or anything of the sort.

With a loud 'THUD' against the ground, she thought she heard something crack, as his body seemed limp against the grass, the wind blowing against his black hair. Ino watched and hoped that he would move something or even moaned something but, he didn't, his body just laid still against the grass. "Oh god…" She whispered, taking a step, not believing that he was actually hurt, sense he seemed to be one of the strongest students out of mostly everyone.

"LEE!"

Her cry seemed to be louder then what she thought it would be, running towards him as she fell to her knees, forgetting all about her 'so exotic' dress at this point. Her pale hand grabbed onto the back of his head, putting his head onto her lap, brushing her fingers against his cheek. This reminded her a bit of when she first kissed Chouji, watching him as she held her breathe, she knew he was still alive but, what mattered the most if he was okay.

He opened one eye then, slowly, he opened the other as his eyes met the ice blue eyes staring down at him, as a deep sigh, of relief, left her. "Jeez, Lee… If you ever do that again, I'll hurt you myself." Laughing slightly, she gave a smile at him and he gave a smile back but, this smile could be easily seen, fake. Red marks under his eyes told her most of the story then, the sleep-less look in his eyes told her the rest of the story that had be haunting him for days.

"Lee… I thought you were over her dea… I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault she died…"

He pushed up his upper body, for only the female too put her arms around him, as his head rested against her shoulder. Ino and Lee weren't 'best friends' not even close, she still called him 'bushy-brows' and he called her 'Ino-pig' but, sense after Sayra had died from saving his life, Ino couldn't even dare to make a little hurtful comment too him.

No one wouldn't make any type of cruel comment to Lee, Shikamaru tried once but, he ended up getting punched right in the face by Tenten. Grass stains covered the bottom of her dress, as she noticed that he was trying his best to hold back the tears, Ino wasn't going to let him though.

"Tell me how everything has been…"

"Why are you here, Ino? You look great by the way, such youth upon you face."

Lee quivered, a sigh leaving her, knowing full well that he was just trying to ignore he other question but, she wasn't going to let that happen either. "I'm supposed to be going on a date with Chouji but, I think he'll understand that I'm here with you." With that, it seemed that the male's eyes shined with a bit of happiness she hadn't seen in him in a few weeks.

"I know you two would finally be together…"

"I… I mean… It's not like that!"

"Then why are you blushing so much like your dress? You're so happy now, so youth, I knew this would happen."

"Lee, tell me how you have been…"

They both looked at each other, firm and hard yet; their was kindness in her eyes that made him sigh, looking up at the rather dark sky though, it was that dark yet; still a bit blue.

"I've haven't been sleeping, my body feels so numb yet; my brains feels like it can't take in the fact that she died, and my heart is burning with something that isn't love but, pain…"

His talking stopped for a bit, coughing as his throat was getting dry, as Ino still held onto him.

"It seems everything it moving for everyone else yet; it has stopped for me, like time was just erased. Everyone is so happy, so youthful and I'm not, everyone acts like Sayra wasn't here! She was here though! She was! She was here, that beautiful angel was here for to only let herself die, and it's my entire fault!"

He was angry, yelling out things that were not true, as the female still held onto him though, sighing softly as she bit her bottom lip. Her pale hand brushed his hair, her own hair blowing in the wind that was going there.

"Lee, you know that if she didn't get in front of you, you would have died, and no, it wouldn't be better if you died, then Sayra would be doing the same thing as you. And Sayra was here, everyone knew her and mostly everyone liked her, even Shikamaru liked her, even if she was 'trouble-some'. We all miss her but, we all also know that you… Loved her I guess."

Her tone was soft, his hand clenching in fists on the bottom of her dress, as he shook his head against her shoulder. Then, after long moments of silence, his hands left her dress, as Lee leaned against her. "I just want her back…" With those last few words, Lee gave a soft cry then; a few tears left his eyes, turning into a streaming river of tears.

He cried… And this was no ordinary cry; this was the type of cry that you cried about everything, about the losses, about the pain and about many other things that haunts people at night when they sleep. He cried against her like a little child would hold his blanket when he was in the dark, and she stayed with him even if he was getting her dress wet.

In another tree not far away, a pair if dark brown eyes and light brown eyes watched this action, as a grin formed on the male's face. "I know Ino would change, she would help out anyone now, even Lee. Didn't I tell you, Tenten?" The other female looked over at him, as she gave a faint smile as her eyes looked back towards Lee, as the faint smile grew even wider.

"Thank you, Ino, for being an angel…"

88888888

Alright, review and what not, please! Well; if you want too!

Thanks for reading!

8888888


End file.
